1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to golf practice apparatus and more specifically to substantially all electronic gold swing practice apparatus for measuring and displaying various important component parts or characteristics of a practice golf swing, these displays being in discrete form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of golf is one of the world's most popular participation sports. It is also one of the most difficult to perfect. Even experienced players often have frustratingly difficult times in correcting errors in their game. One of the reasons is that there are numerous theories concerning how to hold and swing a club. No one knows for sure which is the best way. Further, because of differences in physical abilities, skill, previous habits and the like, what may be a preferred golf swing or stroke for one person may not be the preferred or even the correct swing for another.
However, what is fairly universally accepted by teaching professionals and the better players is that consistency is important. Further, proper characteristics of the club at the time of impact with the ball is also vital, regardless of how one individual may swing the club into the position of impact compared with another individual. Two of the most important characteristics or parameters for achieving a good putting result from a golf stroke are: controlled velocity and controlled face angle of the club head on impact with the ball. These two characteristics or parameters are also important in connection with the longer golf shots, both with woods and irons. Two other important characteristics for a fuller stroke are: (1) hitting the "sweet spot" of the club head with the ball and (2) hitting the ball along an intended line or travel path, rather than sweeping across the ball to invite a "hook" or a "slice" or to cause a "pull" or a "push" when in combination with a closed or open face angle, respectively. Further, it is also important not to hit the ball too high or too low and not to have the club shaft too far in front of the club head or too far behind the club head at impact. Mastering these various characteristics, while not exhaustive, are fundamental to achieving consistently desirable results from a golf swing.
Various means are available to players "to improve their games." Among the most popular are the use of a teaching professional, reading from the voluminous writings on the subject, practice driving ranges, visual recording devices (e.g., closed circuit television with a video tape recorder), and physically constraining devices (e.g., straps connected to the club to help the golfer from deviating from a "perfect" stroke). All of these means have their place. However, none of these give the golfer an instantaneous measurement of the various component characteristics of his own golf swing for self analysis purposes.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved electronic golf swing measuring apparatus to permit the user to view various individual important characteristics of his swing as set forth in discrete readings.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an improved electronic golf swing measuring apparatus for permitting the user to view the velocity and face angle of a putter or other golf club as displayed in discrete readings, as with LCD readouts.
It is still another feature of the present invention to provide an improved electronic golf swing measuring apparatus for permitting the user to view the velocity, face angle, deviation from hitting the "sweet spot" and deviation from desired path of either a wood or an iron as displayed in discrete readings.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to provide an improved alternate electronic golf swing measuring apparatus for permitting the user to view the velocity and shaft angle or hand position of either a wood or an iron as displayed in discrete readings.
It is still another feature of the present invention to provide an improved golf swing measuring apparatus for permitting the user to recognize, along with other parameters, the tendency to top the ball or to take divots.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to provide an improved electronic golf swing measuring apparatus for permitting either or both the user and a remotely located observer, such as a teaching professional, to view various characteristics of the golf swing of the user as set forth in discrete readings.
It is still another feature of the present invention to provide an improved portable electronic golf swing practice device having support legs that can conveniently revolve to form a compact unit with the cabinet or housing and to form carrying handles therefor.